


‘Til Our Souls Catch Us Up

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been through much worse in his life after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Til Our Souls Catch Us Up

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to **itsalwaysfour** and **iloveyoursoul** for letting me word vomit this concept at them. Also to **effie214** for indulging my neurosis and suggesting the title.
> 
> Aforementioned title comes from Susan Enan's _Bring On the Wonder_.

Groaning, he hitches the bag higher on his back, sidesteps a tree branch even as she gestures towards where its fallen in their path. His stray thought about how often they’re in sync (and when they’re not they seem to complement each other perfectly) is chased away as the pack slips down his back again. 

He shakes his head in response, presses forward. 

He’s been through much worse in his life after all. 

Though he wasn’t weighed down by what seems to be twenty maps, three books, lunch, and various other supplies at the time. 

At least—he smiles at the woman next to him, her hair flying out in the late morning breeze, water bottle snagged in the belt loop of her shorts—his company is much, much better this time. 

Pausing on the trail, he sighs once more, lifts the bag away from his back. 

“Shit, Felicity, did you really pack an extra battery for your camera?”

She just rolls her eyes, smirks, as he hitches the cooler higher on his arm, his mouth turning down. 

Shoulders hunching forward.

And she can’t take it, she giggles. 

Because even though he’s pouting—full-on furrowed brow, bottom lip jutting out slightly—his eyes are dancing, his hand keeps catching hers as they follow the path. 

“I’m on to you.” She squeezes his fingers when they catch hers again and the swipe of his thumb against her wrist lets her knows he’s fine with that. 

Welcomes it. 

A comfortable silence settles as they continue on, the arms swinging in unison until he almost loses his balance and—

“Damn bag!” 

Skidding to a stop, she snags the cooler with their lunch, slings it over her shoulder. “Here, I’ve got this.” 

“You always do.”

Her resulting smile is devastating. He’s about to kiss it off her when he notices the slight clearing around them and, laughing, realizes they’ve reached the spot on the trail she’d marked to stop and eat lunch. 

The cooler is already set off to the side, her body bent forward as she unzips the top, rooting round for plates and napkins. Finding them, she wedges the stack between the cooler and the guide book she’s been carrying. 

She’s just starting to spread a blanket across the ground when he comes up behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist, holding her close, as he presses kiss after kiss to her neck. 

Their hands twist together on the top of the backpack she’s about to set down and he quickly pulls her camera out, fighting for a second to get the lens cap off before snapping a picture: his head bent to her shoulder, her smile bright in the midday sun. 

“Hey...” She sighs as there’s another click and his mouth drifts up her throat, teeth tug at her earlobe. “Don’t waste the battery too much. We still have the rest of the hike and the wine tour this afternoon before we can get back to the hotel for me to recharge it for day three of vacat—”

“It’s ok.” He grins, lowering himself to the blanket and tugging her into his lap, his back settling against the trunk of the three shading them. “You have an extra.” 

Laughing, she presses her head to his jaw, grabs their sandwiches as he snaps one more picture... 

Their joined hands rest on his knee for the next hour. 


End file.
